


Falcon and the Winter Soldier share a bed (among other things)

by hart_of_gold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, So here we are, sambucky - Freeform, the thought of these two domestically makes me very happy, these are all gonna be extra short but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart_of_gold/pseuds/hart_of_gold
Summary: A bunch of SamBucky One shots revolving around their lives post-endgame





	Falcon and the Winter Soldier share a bed (among other things)

Sharon: We’ve got a bit of a situation at the Washington Monument.   
Sharon: Which means I need Cap if that wasn’t already clear!!!!   
Sharon: Wilson!!!! Or Barnes!!!!   
Sharon: I need a cap!!! Any cap!!!! We need a dude with a SHIELD  
Sharon: I am literally going to kill you  
Sharon: You know I can   
Sharon: I know where you live.   
Sharon: You have fifteen minutes starting now. 

Bucky turned over by about the fifth time Sam’s ringtone went off. The former Falcon was of course still fast asleep, drooling on his pillow for good measure. Bucky smiled, rolling his eyes before shaking Sam gently. “Dude.” He said, his voice still rough from sleep. The phone buzzed again, no doubt with another threatening message from Sharon, or some dig about how Rogers left her to go back in time and still managed to be a better Cap. They both knew she didn’t really mean it, but the wound was still fresh so they let it go. 

“Sam.” Bucky sat up this time, and thought about getting whipped cream out of the kitchen and using that to wake him up, not because it would be funny (well partly because it would be really funny), but because it seemed at that point that either it would be the whipped cream or he would literally have to push Sam off the bed. Which he'd been told explicitly not to do after the first time it happened. 

Just as he was about to get up Sam sighed. “What?” He asked, still half asleep. 

“Sharon texted they need Cap at the Washington Monument, like five minutes ago.” Sam didn’t move. “She keeps texting you, and I would like to get back to sleep, so please go.” Bucky stretched and laid back down in the bed, satisfied that he’d notified Sam, whatever happened next would not be his fault. 

“Ugh.” Sam groaned, pulling himself out of bed. “Who attacks an American landmark at four in the morning?”

“When do you want them to do it?” 

“After I’ve had a shower and three cups of coffee,” Sam answered, as he picked up his phone. “Crap, she is gonna kill me.” 

“Better you than me.” Bucky readjusted his pillow. 

“Is it though?” Sam answered, smiling as he collapsed into the bed and rolled over to where Bucky tried to get back to sleep. “Are you sure it's my turn to be cap?” He flung his arm over Bucky’s body and positioned his head next to his on the pillow. 

“I am one hundred percent,” Bucky grumbled, not moving. 

“Are you really though?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and then rolled over, smiling. “Yes, now let me sleep.” 

“Fine.” Sam planted a kiss on his forehead and got out of the bed. 

“Where’s the shield again?” 

“It’s in the closet babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was like super short (most of these will be) but I've been thinking about this for a day or so and I wanted to get it out there.


End file.
